Dare
by RandomGeek18
Summary: It started as an innocent dare to hop a fence and swim in a pool...little did she know what was actually going on. MODERN AU. REYLO. FLUFF. ONESHOT.


This is why she doesn't hang out with Finn and Poe. Well, that isn't exactly true. She loves hanging out with them and she's just as much to blame for her current predicament as they are. They're just easier to blame.

The three of them decided to take a walk, paint the town red, whatever. They were just tired of sitting around doing nothing. Of course, when the three of them get together and are in any way bored, craziness ensues.

"This better be worth it." Rey says to the gate in front of her. The guys dared her to hop the fence and swim in the pool for $100. The house beyond is the largest in town, but also the loneliest. Most believe it to be empty but the beautifully manicured lawn and occasional, lone light beg to differ. The trio had been watching the house for about half an hour, voicing opinions about the occupant, before Poe came up with the dare for Rey. She, one to rarely back down from a dare and in need of a little extra cash, agreed almost immediately.

As she starts to climb the secured gate, Poe breaks the surrounding silence, "An extra fifty if you skinny dip." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"In your dreams, Dameron." She rolls her eyes at him and continues climbing.

"Oh, come on! We won't look." Finn calls to her receding back.

"Then how will you know I did it?" She sits atop the fence gazing down at them.

Poe chuckles, "It's a lie to persuade you. We would totally look."

"Perves." She shoots back at them, smiling though. She swings her legs over and jumps down into the backyard of the mansion. She creeps toward the waiting water. As she nears, she notices steam rising in soft swirls. "Guys! It's a heated pool." She calls back to them. It's October and the air has a crisp chill to it so she isn't complaining.

"No frick! I'm joining you." Poe calls back and starts scaling the gate.

She holds up a hand, stopping him. "You hop that fence and you owe me an extra fifty bucks!"

"Ah, come on!" he hops back to the ground. She slips off her sweater, shoes, and socks. No need for everything to get soaked. Her tank top is a little thin and she's hesitant to get her jeans wet but for a hundred bucks, she can dry them at home easy enough. There are a few lights around the edge of the pool but for the most part, it's pretty dark. She braids her hair back quickly and dives in. Poe and Finn are pressed right up against the bars of the gate, eyes wide as they see her emerge from the water. Both were a little skeptically about whether or not she would actually go through with it.

"This is so worth it!" she shouts in their direction. She's never swam in a heated pool before and she must say, it is very nice. The one stipulation with the dare was that she had to stay in the water for at least five minutes so she swims to the farthest edge of the pool, trying to kill her time. As her hand touches the cool brick, she freezes. A door behind her just slid shut. A door very near to the pool. She slowly turns around as the lone occupant of the house walks towards the pool. He's younger than she had imagined, though it's hard to see him very well from her position. He throws a towel onto the chair closest to him and pulls off his t-shirt. Rey's breath catches when she sees how toned he is. He walks to the edge of the pool and steps in. Her mind finally wakes up from its little nap and she realizes how much trouble she is going to get into if he finds her. Of course, there is very little she can do at this point. Any movement from her is sure to alert him of her presence. She sneaks a glance towards the gate but she can't tell if Finn and Poe are still there or not. Hopefully they are devising a plan to get her out of here without handcuffs being involved. Her attention is diverted to the pool's owner once again as he starts swimming, slowly but surely, towards her. She starts freaking out, her mind racing to figure something out. She's just about to duck under the water and try to swim along the edge to the other side when he starts talking.

"I know you're there." It's soft enough that she's almost sure she imagined it but then he continues. "You don't have to hide." He's now only a few yards from her and she knows he looking right at her.

She swims out into the light, "I'm sorry." She looks down dejectedly. "I'll leave, just please, please don't call the cops. It was just a stupid dare and we didn't think any-"

"It's okay. I know." He cuts her off, a smile starting to creep across his lips.

She dares to look up at him, confusion rippling across her face like the water they swim in. His hair, black and chin length, is slicked back, a few strands sticking to his forehead and his eyes, deep and almost as dark as his hair, glint with a childlike mirth. She has to say, he looks vaguely familiar but she can't place where she's seen him before. "You know?"

He blushes, looking down at his feet swishing through the water below him, "I kind of have a confession."

This is pretty much the exact opposite of how she imagined this evening to go. "Okay?"

He takes a breath and looks literally anywhere but her face, "I know you probably don't remember me but I knew Poe back in freshmen year of collage when he met you. We didn't interact very much but I developed a rather large crush on you, one that has not gone away."

Her eyes widen in realization, "Ben? Ben Solo?"

His face lights up, "Yeah!"

"I haven't seen you in, what four years?" she swims closer to her. "Wait. _You_ had a crush on _me_?"

"Yeah." He repeats, his blush reddening.

She punches his shoulder, "You idiot!"

He looks up at her, concerned, "What?"

"Why didn't you say something sooner? I can't believe Poe didn't tell you, I can't believe you didn't see it, but I was practically in love with you and your moody self back then."

"Seriously?" he looks at her shocked.

"Yes! I thought you couldn't care less about me, with how you pretty much ignored me."

"Well I was self-conscious! I thought you were way out of my league and had no idea how to even talk to you."

She looks him up and down, "Well I don't see anything to be self-conscious about now."

His blush deepens, "Well you don't look so bad yourself."

She smiles shyly and looks up at the house to avoid his gaze. "And this is your house?"

"Yeah, it was my parents summer home but after my dad passed two years ago, my mom can't stand to be here anymore so I bought it from her. I'm hardly here though. I have to travel a lot with work. That's why it took so long to finally track you down."

She raises her eyebrows at the word track, but smiles still, "Mmm?"

"And I was a little scared of the rejection." He swims up behind her so his lips are brushing up against her ear, "But I promise to make up for all the time I wasted, if you'll have me."

His whisper sends shivers up her spin, no matter how heated the pool is. "Yeah?" she turns around, their feet tangling together, and wraps her arms around his neck. She leans close to him, her lips inches from his, "And if I decline?"

"Then you're free to go." He says a bit dejectedly.

"Mhmm." Her fingers find themselves running through his wet hair. "Well, we better get started on those four years we lost." She says as she closes the distance between them.

* * *

The guys watch the encounter from the gate, both smiling at the success of their little plan.

"Do you think she'll still want the money?" Finn asks, genuinely curious.

"It seems she's a little preoccupied right now." He turns away from the gate, giving the two some privacy. "But she could buy a lot of ramen noodles with it."


End file.
